There is known, for example from EP-1940137A, a method of setting up a call between two parties from within a network. A service provider can have a clickable button on a webpage that can be accessed by a member of the public using a web browser in a user terminal. When the user clicks the button, a web server sets up a call, either between the user terminal and a remote endpoint, or between another terminal associated with the user and the remote endpoint.
There are also known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,090, methods that enable document sharing using a web browser, allowing inputs generated by one user to be visible to another user.